Kyroh Scabior
Kyroh Scabior was born on 14th of November 2071 to Everett Scabior and Gloria Kerr. He is currently a first year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. When not at school he lives in the Lake District with his dad and step-mum. Academics House: Ravenclaw Best/ Favourite Subjects: TBD Worst/Least Favourite Subjects: TBD Boggart: TBD although I know but you won't know right now Patronus: TBD Personality He likes hugs and dragons and wishes he was Spiderman. The end. Okay not really. Kyroh is energetic and loves to be active. Openly friendly, despite growing up as an only child, he tries to do his best and share what he has with other people. When Kyroh isn't running around he is asking questions, actively showing that what, how, when, where and why happen to be his favourite words. He doesn't need to know about everything. He just wants to. Kyroh generally tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve. When he is happy everyone knows, but the same goes out to when he is upset or frustrated. Although fully aware that he is very much a wizard, when angry Kyroh doesn't necessary attempt to keep his emotions in check, allowing his magic to cause more harm than it should, and he is 100% okay with that. Although being from a family of tough as nails Scabior's, Kyroh is known to cry in moments of too much distress, he simply can not help it, and knowing this makes him cry even more. At times when he is really overwhelmed he is often seen tugging at his hair History Kyroh was born on November 14th, 2071, in Heraklion Greece, into the failing marriage of Everett Scabior and Gloria Kerr. There are some children that could explain to you exactly how their parents act with one another, exactly how the break up happened and exactly how they felt about it. Kyroh is not one of those children. When he was only a few months old his parents divorced. Although neither one of them were really fit to raise a child on their own his father took the responsibility, and moved them from Greece close to his home town in Scotland. From a young age, the only environment Kyroh really knew was with him and his father. Fragments of memories remain in his head of his father carrying him to work within the Ministry as he sat and played with his toys. Often times when Kyroh was younger, his mother would come and take him away for a visit him, though those visits were always kept short, and often erratic. Through much of his visits with her Gloria managed to drill one thing into his head, she was Gloria, not mom, but Gloria. Unfortunately Kyroh's inability to say her whole name, resulted in her now being known as “Glo” When Kyroh was only 4 the dynamic that he knew changed completely. His father started working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the History of Magic professor. Away for days on end, Everett often sent Kyroh off to different places ranging from the boy's his aunts house, to his grandparents, to his godfather. Although the change was weird and abrupt for Kyroh he quickly grew used to the family members and learned to expect the weekend visits from his father. When he turned 7 Kyroh began to attend a small Muggle primary school, upon the suggestion of Althea Schirmer, his friend and his father's then girlfriend. It is also at this age when Kyroh's godfather Cairan Black became his tutor, teaching him French language (after a nagging session from his Mother Gloria). Up until this point, doubt slowly began to rise after the realization of the lack of Kyroh's magical talents. Rumours that he might be squib began swarm around his family until an unfortunate outburst of anger in Twilfit and Tattings Upscale Robes resulted in a robe being set on fire. If that wasn't enough excitement at 8 years old Kyroh became the youngest person to ever sort of teach at Hogwarts. A year later after finally leaving Hogwarts, his family to Waterhead, where Kyroh continued in Muggle school at Ambleside Primary School. Just like so many other kids before, Kyroh received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday. Hogwarts First Year (2083-2084) He hasn't been kicked out yet. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw